eternallegacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Astrian
Astrian is one of the main characters of Eternal Legacy and is the first character the player takes the role of. In his youth, he was raised by his uncle until the discovery that his uncle had links to the Guardians by the Algoadian military. Forced to flee, this event caused Astrian to develop a hatred for the Algoadian Empire, later joining a resistance movement dedicated to bringing them down. Biography At the start of the first chapter Astrian and Taric attempt to steal the Varsh Stone from the Algoadian arena, initially concealing their identities under heavy cloaks. While Astrian entered the Arena to get within close proximity to the Varsh Stone, Taric planted explosives around the arena to cause a distraction. Astrian was briefly waylaid by two guards, and battled one of them, Orrin, in order to gain entrance to the arena. General Gail and Legrate Frey noted that they had never seen him fight before, though they took little notice of this. Astrian battled and defeated Uragon, after which Taric's explosives detonated, giving Astrian the chance to grab the Stone. Making a run for the stone, Astrian was instead deflected by a barrier created by Reinherz, who arrived and took the stone himself. Meeting up with Taric, they pursued Reinherz, encountering Lysty Frey being attacked by wolves on the Skyroad. Astrian insisted on helping her, for which Lysty thanked them. Lysty insisted on accompanying them, informing them that Reinherz had been spotted at the Skydock. As they took the transport system of the Skydock, Taric was seperated from them, though he reassured them that they'd meet up later. Astrian and Lysty caught up with Reinherz as he attempted to flee, with Reinherz summoning a Wind Golem to distract the two. After defeating the creature, Astrian attacked Reinherz, but was rendered unconscious, experiencing a strange vision in his dreams. Lysty took him back to her home, where he was thanked by General Gail for saving Lysty. When asked where he was from to discern whether the power outage from the theft of the Varsh Stone would affect him, Astrian lied, and told Gail that he was from the Gualhan district. Lysty wasn't fooled, and later asked Astrian about where he really lived. Astrian told her his history, and decided to return to the village and look for Taric. When Lysty requested to come along, he warned her that he hated her city, asking if she was sure that she wanted to accompany him to the village where he and Taric lived. Abilities and Equipment Astrian wields large two-handed swords in battle, and has general all-round stats. Despite the size and weight of his weapons, he demonstrates little difficulty in wielding them, often only using them in one hand. His unique skills are composed of various multiple sword attacks, and his Ultimate Skills often hit multiple times. These traits make him similar to a Knight or Warrior. When chained by Reinherz, he demonstrated his strength again, snapping the chains and breaking free. Category:Characters